1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warp sizes and more specifically it relates to an improved warp size for filament yarns based upon polyvinyl alcohol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) has been tried, repeatedly, as a warp size for polyester filament yarn but has been rejected due to the undesirable quantity of "shed" that accumulates on the loom. This "shed" consists of fragments of the size that are scraped off the individual yarns by the various areas of high abrasion encountered in weaving, for example the reciprocating action of the reed. As a consequence of this serious problem, PVA is not used as the principle ingredient in polyester filament yarn sizing.